


Later Redemption?

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [30]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bedtime, Fluff, Little Elrond, Little Elros, Redemption, later redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: I hope you enjoyed this little story.
Series: Silmarillion One Shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329459
Kudos: 15
Collections: Feanorian Week 2020





	Later Redemption?

Maglor smiled softly as he walked into the room where Elros and Elrond were playing on the floor. Yet, a better description would be Elrond was trying to read as Elros was playing with a stuffed toy and jumped on him trying to get his brother to join in. 

“Alright. Bedtime,” He said. 

“Aww...five more minutes?” begged the twins. 

“No. Into bed,” Maglor said shooing them to their bed. The twins sighed and wandered to the bed, they climbed in as Magor put out a few candles. He then walked over and pulled the blanket over the twins and tucked them in. 

“Atar?” Asked Elrond looking up as he cuddled down next to his brother. 

“Yes?” Maglor asked. 

“Can you read us a story?” Asked Elrond. Maglor gave them a nod as he grabbed a book from the shelf. He opened it up and started to read it to them. Yet, it being a bigger book, he only got to chapter three before he closed it and said, “Okay. It’s late enough. Bedtime.” 

“We aren’t tired yet,” Complained Elros. 

“Yeah. Read us more,” said Elrond. Maglor just put the book on the table that rested beside the bed. 

“No. It’s late enough, go to sleep the two of you.” Maglor said. 

“No,” Both twins said folding their arms. 

“How about a quick song then you two sleep,” Maglor offered after a moment of thought. The twins looked at each other and nodded.

“Fine but it won’t work,” Elros said as Magor sat down beside them once more Maglor thought for a few moments before he starts humming softly. He then started singing his voice gentle and warm. His words drifted in the air and danced around the room, soothing away the energy of the day and lulled them into a gentle peace. 

When he ended the song he looked at the twins and laughed softly. Both boys were cuddled close together sleeping, Elros even had his mouth slightly open. Maglor stood up and planted a gentle kiss to each of their heads. “Goodnight little ones,” He said softly before he quietly walked back into the hallway. 

He smiled as he went back to his own room. He loved those two boys. He only prayed and wished with everything that he had left that this slight bit of good he’s doing will one day help him and his brother possibly stop this foolishness they set upon so many years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story.


End file.
